Pony's Creed: Prologue
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... A fan-made story inspired by Ubisoft's "Assassin's Creed"... Pony's Creed ... It was midnight in Equestria, Luna's moon rose brightly in the sky. Meanwhile, a white unicorn, with an electric blue mane stalked through the shadows. She was wearing a white hooded robe, and a black wrapping mask over her face. Vinyl Scratch was close to her target, she was searching through a templar fort in Ponyville for a set of documents that would expose the templars once and for all. She leaped from a ledge, and buried her hidden blade into the neck of one of her enemies. She ran to a wall and stuck close to it, slowly sneaking her way around a corner. There was a box, the only thing Vinyl has found so far in here. Lowering her mask, she placed a hoof on the large box, and began slowly moving the top off. It was empty, and she heard three templars walking up behind her. One of them, she knew by name. Vinyl:" Key Note. I should've known you would use the same trick twice. This is how you murdered Copper Streak. She was a good friend to me, you know." Key Note was the middle templar, wearing armor made of gold, with a red silk cape hanging over his left flank. He was an earth pony, with white fur, and his mane was magenta colored. His cutie mark was that of piano key. He wasn't wearing a helmet, even though the two other templars beside him did. They both wore chain armor, as per lower class templars of Ponyville. Their helmets had diamond shaped structure on top. A possible design flaw for anypony wanting to have a better chance at being missed by an archer. Key:" Now now, let's try to be reasonable. After all, we have a lot of catching up to do... daughter." Vinyl:" You are no father to me!" A throwing knife flew from a mechanism strapped to Vinyl's hoof, and slightly tore through Key Note's shoulder. He barely flinched, but still... he did flinch. Vinyl took that as an opportunity. Quickly ejecting her hidden, she ran towards the templar lord. However, he recovered quickly enough to dodge it, and cause her to trip over her own hooves. He placed his hoof on the side of her head, and began put pressure on it. Key:" If you weren't a unicorn, I would smash your head here and now." Vinyl brought her left up, and jammed her hidden blade into Key's leg. He screamed, and the two templars with him became immediately hostile, but Vinyl made short work of them, their blood staining the concrete beneathe them. Key Note wacked her in the back of her head, and ran for it. She recovered quickly, and ran after him. Vinyl:" Get back here, templar!" Key Note jumped off a ledge, and into a hay pile. Vinyl quicly followed. When she found her way out of the hay stack, she realized she was lead into, yet, another trap. A whole hoard of templar soldiers rushed her, as Key Note made his escape. Vinyl began to struggle in her fight, so she used her horn to contact the unicorn she was partnered with on this mission. Not too far away, a green unicorn, with a mint-colored mane, and a cutie mark of lyre, wearing a golden robe, was chilling amusedly at the scene while eating a daisy sandwich, when her horn started glowing. Vinyl:" I could use some help down here!" Lyra:" From where I'm sitting, nah, you're fine." Vinyl:" Get your green flank down here, and help me!" Lyra:" What's the magic word?" Vinyl:" LYRA!!!" Lyra:" Alright, alright. I'm coming. Gee... sell my name out to the templars why don't ya." Vinyl:" I would appreciate it if you took the threat on my life more seriously!" Lyra:" Whatever. I'm coming down there." Lyra put her hood up, and hopped from the ledge she was sitting on, her sword and her mostly eaten sandwich floating beside her, as she fought and chewed at the same time. Vinyl:" What the... Lyra! When did you have time to make a sandwhich?" Lyra:" I didn't, I bought it." Vinyl:" And you didn't get me one?" Lyra:" You didn't ask." They finished off the last of the templars, and Lyra finished her sandwich. At that point, Vinyl was upset. Vinyl:" Great, Key Note got away... AGAIN! And we still don't have the documents we need." Lyra:" Well... I'd say only one of those things is true." Lyra levitated a stack of reports, tactic letters, a few ledgers, and other paperwork. Vinyl:" Wow... heh... I almost want to kiss you." Lyra:" Sorry. This mare is taken already." Vinyl:" I'm gonna go get myself a daisy sandwich now." Lyra:" Heheheh..." TO BE CONTINUED... Author's note: Hello everypony, if you are reading this, and you like it so far, say so in the comments below, if you don't like it... well don't say anything, because I'm not gonna care. Anyways, I am glad to be starting straight from the beginning. This is my third, and hopefully final attempt at making Pony's Creed a success, and I know it is going to be better than the first two attempts. I'm so excited to making this alternate version, and I hope you will love it too. And just a little side note, this one is taking place after the events of season 7, and after the events of the movie as well, so yes, some of this fanon story IS partially canon, but still more fanon. Again if you like what I do, and want to inspire me, leave some comments in the comment section below, and if you don't care for some reason, than keep it to yourself. Thank you! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Completed) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)